Episode 1622 (2nd January 1992)
Plot Joe is moving some of his belongings over to Home Farm. Frank is hurrying the contractors along at the holiday development. He is still being stubborn over Patrick. Amos is having a free meal at The Woolpack that evening. He asks Annie if she has had anymore thoughts about going to Spain for a holiday. She won't be rushed on her decision. It is all go at the farmhouse as Rachel, Mark, Jack and Sarah prepare to move. Sarah wonders if they are doing the right thing. Chris and Kathy despair over their house. Chris regrets trying to be Mr DIY and they discuss moving somewhere more modern. Kim persuades Zoe to stay in and have a meal at home on her last night. She has invited Kathy and Chris over as well. Rachel and Mark disagree on what colour to paint the walls of the extension. Frank tries to persuade Zoe to stay on for a few days without Patrick. She is upset with him and decides that they will eat out after all on their last night. The JCB on the holiday village site digs up some electrical cables, causing an explosion and power cuts at Home Farm and Demdyke Row. Frank is furious. Annie seems to have made up her mind to go to Spain. She says that it will give Sarah time to settle in to the farmhouse. Joe tells Frank that the power is off all over the village. Everyone is out in the village looking for candles. Michael bumps into Zoe. He asks her if she was responsible for erasing his kiss with Lynn from the wedding video. She teases him at first and then admits that it was her. He thanks her. Both Nick and Elizabeth call at Alan's and ask if they can heat food up in his gas oven. He is a bit put out. Kim reminds Frank how difficult her father was when he first met him. Seth uses Alan's cooker as well. Alan is panicking as Amos is due for dinner. Zoe and Patrick arrive in The Woolpack. She introduces Patrick to Archie. Alan cannot tempt Amos into trying any gourmet dishes on his menu. Lynn flirts with Jack again. She offers him a lift home. Seth has forgotten about his stew and Alan finds a burnt pan on his cooker. Frank makes it up with Zoe. They all have dinner at Home Farm. Chris tells Frank what a mess Mill Cottage is in. Lynn tells Jack that she gets lonely. He feels uncomfortable alone in the car with her. She kisses him again. He goes home and tells Sarah that he loves her. Frank presents Chris with a late Christmas present - the deeds to the mill. Chris is ungrateful. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Patrick - Paul Darrow Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and attic bedroom, extension *Holiday Village site *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen, dining room and sitting room *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and restaurant *Main Street *Unknown road Notes * Final appearance of Zoe Tate until 17th December 1992. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes